Hɪᴅᴇ ᴀɴᴅ Sᴇᴇᴋ
by ChoiAnnie
Summary: La única misión que tenía Maka para ese día: averiguar donde rayos se había metido Soul Evans.


**Hide And Seek  
**_La única misión que tenía Maka para ese día: averiguar donde rayos se había metido Soul Evans._

La navidad ya había alcanzado a Death City, y por ende todo el ambiente había cambiado sorprendentemente de uno lúgubre a uno lleno de amor, venados y trineos. Muchos colores, en especial mucho rojo, verde y blanco. Era increíble, tomando en cuenta el tipo de ciudad que era aquella, un cambio de 360 grados que solo podía apreciarse una vez al año para ser sinceros. Sin embargo no solo el ambiente había cambiado, sino también el clima. Como era obvio por la temporada, la brisa se sentía increíblemente fría y de vez en cuando la nieve se daba el permiso para caer lentamente por la ciudad, cubriendo con su manto blanco todo lo que podía. Si se mezclaba la nieve, las decoraciones navideñas y la felicidad plasmada en los rostros de los habitantes; se podía obtener una muy buena y reconfortante vista. Resultaba un tanto esperanzador. 

Maka se encontraba caminando en dirección a su hogar, cargando unas bolsas en sus brazos. Esas bolsas eran las que contenían los ingredientes con los cuales prepararía la cena de esa noche. Era 24 de diciembre, apenas faltaban unas horas para navidad, todos sus amigos irían a su casa a compartir y ella debía preparar algo que resultara ser un agrado para todos. Es decir ¡Era la cena de noche buena! Y ella era la anfitriona, no podía fallarles. Con ese pensamiento en mente y una sonrisa determinada de oreja a oreja plasmada en su rostro, comenzó a caminar con un poco más de prisa queriendo llegar cuanto antes a su hogar. No solo debía preparar la cena, también debía elegir un atuendo adecuado para la ocasión. No estaría descuidada esa noche ¿Verdad? Tenía que estar y sentirse estupendamente perfecta, tal y como estaría la cena. 

Llegó en un santiamén al apartamento que compartía con Soul Evans, su compañero y arma, y al cruzar por la puerta principal dejó escapar un estruendoso «¡Estoy en casa!» lleno de alegría y emoción. Sin embargo, no recibió ninguna respuesta. Se supone que Soul ya debería estar en la casa…de hecho, se supone que él debería haber comenzado con la decoración del lugar hace un buen rato. Repentinamente, la sonrisa se desvaneció del rostro de la rubia. Con pisadas fuertes caminó hasta la cocina y dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa, y continuó dando esos pasos con la esperanza de que Soul los escuchara y se percatara de que le esperaba una buena esta vez. Muy pronto, tuvo a la vista la puerta de la habitación del muchacho de ojos rojos. Bingo. 

—Soul Eater Evans, espero que tengas una buena…

Sus palabras quedaron suspendidas en el olvido cuando, al entrar a la habitación, notó que no había nadie. ¿Ah? ¿Dónde estaba él metido ahora? Con la duda y sospecha en mente, se adentró a la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Si Soul estaba por allí escondido, no podría escapar y si lo intentaba ella se daría cuenta al escuchar la puerta abrirse. Comenzó a buscar en todos los lugares posibles: dentro del armario, debajo de la cama, entre la ropa apilada que había en el piso, detrás de su escritorio, sobre el librero y como sea no encontró nada. Llevó sus manos a su rostro con frustración, soltando un suspiro de resignación y dándose por vencida. Sería mejor ir a preparar la cena ¿Verdad? No debería perder más tiempo, el castigo de Soul llegará… y muy pronto.

Al llegar a la cocina encontró todos los ingredientes organizados sobre el mostrador y una pequeña nota blanca colocada recientemente en el refrigerador. Además, la sala ya estaba organizada y tan solo necesitaba un poco de decoración. Maka se centro en la nota que enfrente «¿Podrías revisar tu habitación? Dejé mis disculpas allí. Lamento no haber llegado más temprano. Ah, y no me busques. Ya me he ido.» ¡Ese Soul! ¿¡Quien se creía que era!? ¿Llegaba, organizaba un par de cosas, escribía unas disculpas y se volvía a marchar? Ya quería él que ella lo matara. Era definitivo, iba a ahorcarlo. Maka arrancó el papel del objeto y comenzó a preparar la cena lo más rápido que pudo, ya había perdido unos vente o treinta minutos con todo el asunto de buscar a Soul.

El tiempo continuaba pasando, y a pesar de que la joven técnico estaba muy concentrada en la preparación de la cena y la decoración de la casa, la curiosidad la mataba lentamente. ¿Qué era eso que había sido abandonado en su habitación? Siendo movida por la curiosidad, Maka tomó un descanso y se encaminó hacia su habitación. Quería saber de qué se trataba todo ese asunto de las disculpas. ¿Sería alguna otra broma? Esperaba con todo su ser que no fuera eso…

Al entrar a la habitación lo primero que captaron sus ojos fue una caja blanca de gran tamaño, con tapa roja y un gran moño blanco encima. Tenía un papel en uno de sus lados, Maka lo tomó en sus manos con mucha duda pues la creencia de que algo saldría de la caja estaba plantada en su mente. «Feliz navidad» ponía el papel. ¿Feliz navidad? Pero si aún faltaba un día. ¿Debería abrirlo en ese momento? Soul había dicho que eran sus disculpas. Maka dudó, por unos largos minutos de agonía para ella y la paz de su mente. Ok, decidió abrir la caja y lo haría rápido… Hizo un conteo mental y se preparó psicológicamente para abrir el regalo. 3…2…1… sus manos tomaron el liviano cartón y tiraron de él, abriendo la caja y viendo que había una capa negra dentro, creyó que ésta cubría el regalo para añadir suspenso a la situación. Ella se inclinó un poco más para poder ver… y entonces, algo salió de la caja asustándola y haciéndola pegar un grito.

Lo sabía.

¡Lo sabía!

¡Sabía que sería alguna otra broma pesada!

Los ojos de Maka se llenaron de lágrimas casi al instante, por el susto y por decepción. ¿Cómo pudo siquiera pensar que él podría haber hecho algo lindo por ella? Todo había pasado tan rápido que aún no identificaba lo que había salido de la caja. Estaba a punto de caer en el llanto, hasta que sintió unas manos acunar su rostro y un par de labios posarse sobre los suyos. Ya no estaba asustada, ahora estaba en medio de un shock emocional. Poco después, la persona que se había llevado su primer beso se apartó lentamente y pudo verla sonreír. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y los ojos de Maka abiertos a más no poder.

—Em…no pensaba hacer esto tan pronto, pero ibas a llorar y… y… no se me ocurrió otra manera de calmarte. — logró escuchar, el tono de voz era muy dulce y hasta amoroso. Era Soul ¿¡Soul Evans había hecho todo eso solo para besarla!? ¿A dónde se habían llevado al idiota no-detallista que ella conocía? Pero, ah, ¿Intentó calmarla con un beso? Pudo haber pensado que era un acosador o algo así. No se lo creía, definitivamente no se lo creía. Pero lo que no podía creer era lo increíblemente feliz que estaba en esos instantes. — Uh… ¿Feliz navidad?

— Eres un sinvergüenza, mira que meterte en una caja y asustarme así, aparte te ofreces de regalo. — sus palabras sonaban débiles pero felices mientras ella misma apartaba las lágrimas de sus ojos. Definitivamente tendría una bonita navidad. — Soul, por Shinigami-sama, eres un idiota…

—Pero soy un idiota tierno ¿No?

Maka levantó la mirada para toparse con la ajena. Esos ojos rojos que la miraban con intensidad, esperando por una respuesta, un movimiento, un gesto… Ella simplemente sonrió y asintió, acercándose a él para dejar un beso en su mejilla. —Como digas. — fue lo único que cruzó por sus labios. Entonces, se regresó para volver a la cocina dejándolo solo y con las ganas. Finalmente, ya sabía cómo iba a castigarlo. Se rió suavemente cuando escuchó los pasos del muchacho detrás de sí, lo castigaría por unas horas antes de darle una respuesta a su extraña confesión. Como sea y después de todo, la etiqueta decía que era un regalo para navidad ¿No?

Y aún la navidad no había llegado… no del todo.


End file.
